


Gift Exchange

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [163]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Buddhist Character, Christmas Party, Drabble, Gift Exchange, Jealousy, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Mû goes to a Christmas party and gift exchange kind of last minute, because Saga invited him. He regrets his decision a little, but Saga talks him around.





	Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> (Originally posted 12-9-2017)

Mû lingers on the fringes of the gathering, feeling small and out of place. He’s never met these people, and his shyness is getting the better of him. He’d been a last minute addition to the guest list, and now he’s wishing he’d insisted that he’d be fine at home, without his boyfriend, Saga.

Christmas Eve is apparently a big deal, though, and he’d scrambled to get a gift for the little gift exchange. Stupidly, apparently, because there’s no gift with his name on it on the little table, even though Saga had assured him he’d make sure he was properly put in the pool. He doesn’t even celebrate this holiday, why is he here? Will Saga even notice if he slips out? He seems very involved in something his twin brother is telling him, the brown-haired man that’s apparently an amicable ex laughing beside him.

Mû slips out onto the balcony, relaxing in the wet chill of Mediterranean winter. Nothing like winter in the Tibetan mountains, where he’d grown up. Where the cold is sharp enough to steal the breath and drive icy knives into the lungs. Someone is already here, though, bundled into a thick coat and smoking a cigarette. Mû looks at the slim blond man, his long hair braided like Mû’s own, to avoid tangling in the wet wind.

He stubs out the cigarette in a can by his feet and turns. His eyes are very blue, and his skin is brown, which surprises Mû. That’s silly though, he should be used to unusual hair colors. He’s brown himself, with bleached white hair and pale, ghostly grey eyes.

“Ah, hello. Saga’s boyfriend, right?” The blond reaches out a gloved hand for a shake, and Mû shakes it quickly, smiling slightly.

“Mû,” he says softly, because he has a name, dammit. The blond nods.

“Shaka,” he replies in kind. “What are you doing out here? It’s cold.” He says, indicating Mû’s lack of a coat.

“This isn’t cold. I’m from Jamil- it’s a little town in the Tibetan mountains.” he explains, and Shaka nods in comprehension. “And I just needed some fresh air. To be honest, I’m not even sure why I’m here, I’m Buddhist.” He sighs. Shaka smiles faintly.

“What a coincidence, so am I.” He offers lightly, and the door slides open again behind Mû. He glances over his shoulder and feels a bit guilty when it’s Saga, looking worried.

“Mû, there you are. I’m sorry I got caught up with Kanon and Aiolos, are you okay?” He asks softly, and Shaka slips past them, back into the warmth of the party. Mû sighs softly, pressing close to Saga and accepting the kiss he presses to Mû’s lips.

“Why did you want me to come, Saga? It was so last minute, and I don’t even celebrate.” He asks, relishing in Saga’s warmth, tucking in close. Saga folds his arms around him.

“It was part because you looked so sad when Kiki had to cancel your plans for tonight.” He admits, and Mû smiles wryly. His little brother had canceled last week because his girlfriend had invited him and their boyfriend to meet her parents at Christmas Eve dinner. “And another part was- it’s the first time I be actually seen Aiolos since you and I got together. It's… selfish, and dumb. I wanted to show you off a bit, and here I am ignoring you. I’m sorry Mû. We can cut out early.” He’s flushed and embarrassed, but Mû us just glad for the explanation.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he murmurs, pushing up onto his tiptoes to kiss Saga, who reciprocates, warm and slow. “Though whoever was in charge of the gift exchange screwed up anyway.”

“Wait, no one got you anything?” Saga asks, looking mildly outraged. Mû presses a cold, small hand to his cheek.

“It’s okay, Saga.” he murmurs, and allows it when Saga ushers him back in with a warm arm around his shoulders. He’s still feeling awkward and shy, but he’s bolstered by the knowledge that there’s someone else here in exactly the same boat as him, and by Saga’s explanation and the arm over his shoulders. Saga heads over for Kanon, who Mû’s met before, and they start talking in that weird twin language of theirs. Mû looks around from the safety of Saga’s arm, and nods to Shaka, who’s apparently here as the brown haired ex- as _Aiolos’s_ brother’s date.

“I can get you something on the way home,” Saga finally says, as Kanon scowls in the direction of the gift table. Mû laughs softly.

“Not necessary, darling. I don’t even celebrate this holiday,” he reminds him gently. Saga still looks mildly put out, and Mû snuggles into his side. “I promise. I was just feeling out of sorts because you were ignoring me. But now it’s taken care of. Let’s mingle,” he says softly. Saga sighs and capitulates.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
